


男孩你为何踮脚尖

by slry



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slry/pseuds/slry
Summary: 认知障碍症：1.感知障碍，如感觉过敏、感觉迟钝、内感不适、感觉变质、感觉剥夺、病理性错觉、幻觉、感知综合障碍；2.记忆障碍，如记忆过强、记忆缺损、记忆错误；3.思维障碍，如抽象概括过程障碍、联想过程障碍、思维逻辑障碍、妄想等。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ◆羽生结弦/金博洋  
> ◆年差10岁  
> ◆富二代牛x认知障碍症甜  
> ◆给万圣节的黑童话  
> ◆精神疾病人设警告
> 
> 无法治愈的兔子也曾勇敢过

｡✧* ꧁第一幕是黑豹跳进囚笼꧂✧*｡

松木精神病院很久没有这么热闹了，连墙角阴郁的青苔都被擦拭的一干二净，B区的病人被分批送去清洗打理，虽然水管依旧冲击，水温几乎没有，好歹是清洗了一番。

瘦骨嶙峋的身体赤裸的挤在人群里，狭窄又昏暗的通道用铁丝网隔离，水喷出来的一瞬间，人群被冲的惶恐尖叫，那小小的身影被水柱冲到在地，奋力爬起来紧紧的抓着铁丝网又被惊慌的人群挤开。

接近零度的天气，那个赤裸的小孩被人抓着胳膊一把提了起来，换上了久违的干净衣服，甚至套上了正规的手环。

“博洋啊，明天要乖哦。”女人涂着艳丽的口红。

怪物猩红的嘴大张着，它没有眼睛，没有鼻子，整张脸上，只有一张吃人的嘴，腥臭尖利的牙齿白森森的张合，金博洋摸了摸还在滴水的头发，冷的瑟瑟发抖，笑了笑“要吃我了吗？你真丑，可我不怕你哦。”

站在一旁的警卫，冷漠的看着穿白大褂的女人，把小孩头按在沙发上用力的撞着，运气真好，如果不是明天的大事，这个小鬼现在已经送进抢救室了。

手里握着新鲜的面包，金博洋偷偷把它夹在了裤腰上，对着干净的几乎倒映出他脸色的桌子看了又看，旁边坐着的女人，他从来没见过，像头猪一样。

不是他认识的人。

金博洋难得的吃了一顿饱饭，却在房间里大哭了起来，撕心裂肺的哭声回荡在空荡冷清的走廊里。

他在一个陌生的地方，这里有床和玩具，他好害怕，他的毯子呢，长着绿斑的鞋子呢。

在这里，没有什么事是一支镇定剂不能解决的，金博洋被提起来扔上床，掉在地上的面包被人一脚踢飞，而床上的人却一无所知。

有人试图粉刷腐烂的苹果，让它看起来红艳诱人，而那些攀附着肮脏滋生的霉斑，正在侵蚀沸腾。

太阳镜隔绝了冬日难得暖阳，车里的气氛像是外面凛冬的霜天。

副驾驶上男人穿着奢华的西装，手掌交叠放在腿上，一派老成持重的模样目不斜视，然而金框眼镜下，那双疏离又功利的眼睛时不时的偷瞄着后视镜里那个靠窗的青年。

青年对于前排那人的小动作一清二楚，他换了个姿势，翘着二郎腿，手里的PSP不断传出游戏音，在一声Game Over后，把手伸向旁边那个一身休闲打扮的男人“给他来根烟。”

男人不置可否的笑了笑，打了一下青年的掌心“别就想着招惹大哥，你哮喘好彻底了？”

“完全没有，只是觉得他能忍一路不抽烟该不会是在照顾我吧。”羽生双手揣进黑色的夹克里，继续看向窗外。

他从多伦多放假刚回来，时差还没倒过来，就被连抓带提的塞进了车里，别说精神病院，现在就算是海边度假也不如他的床。

况且还是跟他大哥一起……

在羽生心里，他二哥羽生柊是一个书香气息重的知识分子，也是个作家，平时为人温和爽利，对他是三分严厉七分宠，而他的大哥羽生奏，是个鲜少有笑脸的人，跟羽生也一直不对盘，应该说他跟家里谁都不对盘，平日里除了不闻不问，就剩下意简言赅的斥责。

早早就等候在松木精神病院门外的记者，见到羽生家的车来了，立刻一拥而上。

对这种场面事，羽生一向没什么兴趣，下车后穿过医院组织的保安人墙，他跑过去拉开了前面那辆车的门“奶奶，我扶您。”

“好，就你最乖了。”老太太伸出戴着翡翠镯子和金花戒指的手，羽生立刻握住，还绅士的挡着车顶，提醒他奶奶小心别碰到头，繁杂的传统和服让老人家不论做什么都看起来很累赘。

羽生作为家里最小的孙子，老太太向来最疼他，再加上她大儿子意外走得早，儿媳改嫁到国外后，这小孙儿一年也难见几面，平日就想的紧。

搀扶着老太太，一行人在媒体院领导的拥簇中走进了精神病院。

逃离了采访大厅，羽生抱着他的PSP偷溜出了主楼，躲在花园的墙根下，墨镜松垮垮的架在鼻梁上，想到什么似得，羽生盯着游戏里跳高的分值叹了口气。

很多人不明白自己奶奶为什么要做精神病院的慈善，从商人的角度来说，儿童、孤寡老人、残疾人甚至是贫困资助可收获的‘利益’都远远大于‘精神病’这个群体，就日本现阶段而言，这部分人群是绝对的边缘群体，其受重视程度还比不上流浪猫狗。

而羽生清楚，这是他奶奶想他姑姑了，那个自己只在洛杉矶精神病院见过几面的姑姑，三个月前，死在了洛杉矶，羽生倒不怎么为她感到悲伤，她活的太痛苦了，死的时候只有32公斤，焦虑、狂躁和臆想折磨的不止是她的肉体，还有那副早就满目疮痍的灵魂。

干枯的落叶掉在脚边，被虫驻出一圈空心，羽生扒拉了一把被吹的乱七八糟的头发，起身看着身后的高墙，这里条件远不如洛杉矶的精神病院，院墙之间连个电网都没拉。

羽生倒退几步，助跑的攀爬上墙，年久失修的墙被他蹬脱了好几块墙皮。

拍了拍手心的灰，羽生站在墙头打量着里面，两排低矮的油漆楼，院子里种着向日葵和羊齿类灌木，看着下面一排贴墙的灌木丛，羽生沿着墙上走着，试图找一个好下去的地方。

金博洋注意到他了，那个在从天而降的笨蛋，金博洋摸了摸额头想，他应该不太聪明，没有人想呆在这里，他却自己进来了，这里那么多的怪物，很危险的。

那双眼睛透过窗帘的缝隙，窥视着羽生的一举一动。

自己应该去救他，不要踩到陷阱，等风来了，他就自由了，在这之前，自己应该帮助他，毕竟他不太聪明。

羽生想，一个人一生，总会有一些经历，一个瞬间，哪怕时间如何无声抹去记忆，它都永远在脑海深处，鲜活又深刻。

稚嫩的童音柔软又甜糯，羽生抬头看向二楼，一个小孩隔着玻璃窗，笑的甜甜的看着他，白色的窗帘落在他头上。

“你不害怕吗？”

不明所以的问句，让羽生怀疑小孩到底是不是在和自己说话“害怕什么？”

“你真勇敢。”说完，金博洋皱起了眉，这个男人一点也不笨，跟他不一样啊，他是个胆小鬼，好在他很善良“我喜欢你，勇敢的黑豹，你会咬断我的脖子吗？”

“啊？”什么乱七八糟的？羽生此刻才有实感自己是在一个精神病院“你知道自己有病吗？”

仿佛听不懂羽生的话一般，金博洋歪着头，露出尖尖的虎牙，手指贴上玻璃窗“我想去找我的毯子，起风了。”

“……”羽生回头看了眼被吹的枝条乱颤的树，下意识裹紧了自己的大衣和围巾“你冷？”

小孩并没有回答羽生的问题，一双圆圆的眼睛盯着远方，就像他的灵魂早已脱离躯体，自己眼前的，仅仅是一副空壳而已，羽生从背包里摸出根草莓味的pocky放在鼻子下面闻了闻，一口一口的吃掉，甜腻的充斥味蕾。

这个小孩给羽生一种很悲哀的感觉，仿佛一个鲜活的生命，前一刻在自己眼前死掉了，他仰着头，看着那个一动不动的小孩，突然，小孩嘴角一撇，眼泪滚了出来，无声的哭泣却传递着最纯粹的哀恸，那双瘦小的手拍打着玻璃窗，像一只渴望自由的囚鸟。

莫名的，羽生心底泛起一丝同情。

羽生绕着房子走了一圈，唯一的大铁门被两根铁链锁着，也没有翻爬的空间，所有的窗户都是焊接封死的，里外都打不开。

他走回窗户下，捡了块石头在手里掂了掂，好在小孩个子小，砸开一块玻璃，轻松就能钻出来。

大抵是人类都趋于美好，到头来，都喜欢美好的东西，眼前这个粉雕玉琢瓷娃娃一样的小孩，真是让人不得不在乎，况且羽生自我惯了，他从来不是个循规蹈矩的人，一旦他想做什么的时候，是没有道理可讲的。

把石头揣进衣服兜里，羽生爬上了旁边的一颗死掉很久的樱花树，从树枝那端跳到了二楼的窗台外沿伸出的一截平台，小心翼翼的沿着凸出的窄窄平台边沿走到金博洋房间的那扇窗户边。

“你在干嘛？”挂着泪痕的小脸看起来可怜极了，小孩却在看到羽生的时候，咧着嘴开心的笑了。

“你觉得我在干嘛，你退到门边去。”真是个奇怪的小孩，却是个异常听话的小孩，要不是他颠三倒四的态度和乱七八糟的话，羽生还真不相信他是个神经病。

看到小孩跳下凳子，迈着小短腿跑到门边，一脸兴奋的看着自己手里的石头，羽生撇了撇嘴，力道适中的砸着玻璃，连着砸了几下，玻璃蛛网般的裂开，羽生用手肘一撞，最下面那一块玻璃碎开掉落，羽生伸手进去抓着窗帘抹去那些碎玻璃和窗框上的残渣。

他冲小孩招了招手“爬出来。”

“为什么？”那个敞开的窗口，对金博洋来说，并不是自由，而是记忆深处的深渊，嗯，上一次试图爬出去的人，被怪物吃掉了。

“不为什么，你不想出来吗？”驯化这个概念在精神病院来说并不稀奇，虽然从道德层面来说，他们更喜欢说「管教」，然而在羽生看来，这就是一种驯化，在你的身体里留下某种讯号，「危险」，「安全」，全凭平日的驯化。

“想的。”踮着脚，金博洋犹豫的搅着手指“可是我，很胆小。”

“我们应该勇敢点。”羽生伸出手，笑着冲金博洋点了点头，这是一种鼓励的讯号，也是一种潜意识的力量。

“有危险。”那只手，对金博洋而言，充满了诱惑，似乎只要他抓住了那只手，一切都不在可怕，然而，这才是最不真实，报以希望，是可怕的“我想我有些害怕。”

羽生看着小孩可谓痛苦的摇着头，脚下却慢慢的挪动着“勇敢点，走过来。”

这里的城墙，又高又厚，可怕的尖叫和嘶吼，每日每夜的充斥在耳边，血盆大口的怪物高高在上，而我，终有一天，也会被吃掉，这样才对，没有第二个结局。

“我会被吃掉，你的手，我很喜欢，但是，很危险。”

“没有谁会……没有谁能吃掉你，我保证，再勇敢点。”不知为何，羽生仿佛在两人之间的距离看到了太多的阻碍，那个孩子传递给他的情绪是那样的复杂和矛盾，羽生看着他一边拒绝自己，一边走向自己。

你不属于这里，所以，你是谁，应该扮演什么？

金博洋有些慌乱的试图给眼前这个人寻找一个合适的角色，仿佛这样，他才能停止大脑里嘈杂的声音，金博洋看着近在咫尺的手“你是谁？”

什么意思，羽生被问的一头雾水，但他确定，小孩并不是真的想知道他是谁，他想要什么答案？这一瞬间，羽生突然觉得很有趣，这个小孩，很有趣。

他看着小孩迷茫的眼睛，啧了一声，这个孩子在害怕，他需要的再简单不过了不是吗“我会保护你，相信我，我会给你毯子。”

一个宣誓虔诚的保护者，金博洋的世界里第一次出现这样的角色，一个外来的保护者，就像是打翻的罐子里，滚出了糖果，漂亮的色彩占据了他的视线，他想要，但是有个声音拼命的阻止他。

危险！危险！他很危险！

越靠近窗口，越能感觉到风，金博洋抱着怀里的新毯子，穿着干净的蓝色拖鞋，奔向未知的危险，勇敢的如同赴死的骑士。

“你……好高呀，抬起手就能摘到星星。”踩上窗口的凳子，金博洋发现这样他都没羽生高，他红着脸兴奋的把毯子递到眼前漂亮的黑豹面前“你能用星星装满我的毯子吗？我怕黑。”

“……”这是什么奇怪的要求？羽生抓着蓝色的新毯子，手攥住小孩细的仿佛营养不良又从来没有晒过太阳的胳膊，把他从窗子里抱了出来。

“可以吗？”他的毯子很柔软，不会伤害到星星的。

“现在是白天，没有星星，我们要……嗯，等天黑。”放下小孩羽生怕他从狭窄的石台上摔下去，手虚扶着小孩的肩膀，他很想告诉小孩他不是奇异博士，做不到手可摘星辰这种事，但是这个小孩眼里分明是相信他可以，他就是抬抬手就能摘到，只要他愿意。

“那太久了。”金博洋自言自语的把毯子抱回怀里，踮着的脚跟慢慢贴回地面。

拖鞋里微微泛红的脚跟落地的瞬间，羽生仿佛看到了小孩脚下碎成齑粉的希冀，像从高空坠地，他的情绪来的毫不掩饰，羽生看着他手腕上的手环，歪着头辨认了一下——金博洋“博洋？”

“好奇怪，你叫我博洋的时候，样子一点也不难看。”没有血盆大口，也没有满脸的牙齿，金博洋又惊又喜的抓着羽生的手臂踮着脚去看他的脸。

“别人叫你名字的时候，会很难看吗？”金博洋拉拽他的力度根本不值一提，羽生看着他仰着脸拼命踮着脚要看自己的脸，干脆双手伸到他腋下把他举了起来，轻飘飘的。

“嗯，会有尖尖的牙齿，不过我不怕，因为我也有。”炫耀一般，金博洋张开嘴露出自己换牙后长出来的小虎牙，白白的小尖牙，是他的利器。

“博洋的虎牙很可爱。”显然小孩并不喜欢他这句话，甚至有些失望的闭紧了嘴。

可爱不好，一点也不好，可爱是绑在轮盘上头顶苹果的猴子，他不要变成猴子，叫声尖锐，脸上的皮皱的像蟾蜍，他不喜欢。

“怎么了？”羽生把他放下，摸着小孩冰凉的手腕，这么冷的天，房间里竟然没有暖气，羽生忍不住想抱抱眼前的小孩，单薄、羸弱，他看起来太需要温热的怀抱。

“喂！你谁啊？怎么在那上面？你在干什么！”突如其来的呵斥像冲在金博洋身上的水柱，粗暴硬冷“赶紧给我下来！”

看吧，他等不到天黑的，那要花掉很久很久的时间，天黑的时候他应该躺在床上，等墙里的老鼠咀嚼他的拖鞋，背毛稀疏的老鼠年纪很大了，尾巴像肉虫子蜷着，牙齿碰撞的声音听久了会让他恶心，可他离不开那只丑陋可怖的老鼠。

他会藏一些面包，他害怕有一天晚上老鼠会啃光他的绿拖鞋就不再来了，兔子太寂寞会死掉，他只有毯子和老鼠了，他在毯子里藏了很多面包，他有些想他的毯子了。

眼前的小孩让羽生几乎忘了他现在是在精神病院，看着楼下指着他气急败坏脸色狰狞的护士，羽生大概知道金博洋为什么会觉得她们难看了，他对护士的警告充耳不闻，用金博洋的小毯子把他裹住抱了起来。

诱哄他出来时，羽生就承诺过，要保护他，没人能吃掉他。

他把自己抱起来了，金博洋双脚悬空的晃着。

他现在是一面无法触摸到的旗帜，风扬起黑豹的勇敢与无畏，他才能为人所见，他不要毯子了，也不要老鼠陪他，他喜欢温热的皮肤，他迷恋倾身抱他的，从高处伸来的手。

｡✧* ꧁第二幕兔子拔掉了牙齿꧂✧*｡

金博洋得到了一张兜满星星的毯子，他再没见过霉斑的拖鞋和那只背毛秃颓油腻的老鼠，他换到了一间很白的新房子里，白到有时候他认为自己是房间的一个污点。

以前那些满嘴牙的怪物注视过羽生的眼睛后，都不再靠近他，现在照顾他的医生和护士都很温柔，至少表面很温柔。

但是羽生走了，黑豹离开了囚笼，羽生给他留下了很多东西，换走了他的利器，他等了无数个白天黑夜，黑豹也没有再回来囚笼，他知道，他不怪羽生，驯服的老虎属于这里，可他是黑豹，囚笼困不住一只黑豹。

天气越来越冷，金博洋午睡赖了很久的床才爬起来，护士已经坐在床边等了他很久了，她抱着金博洋从来没见过的衣服放在床边让他换上。

“我不想穿。”好奇怪，这里没有人穿这样的衣服，他又不是骑马的猴子，为什么要穿和别人不一样的衣服。

“穿上就可以见到羽生了哦。”这是一句咒语，对金博洋百试百灵的咒语。

十分钟后金博洋脱下病号服，穿上了红色厚外套和紧紧勒着他腿的黑裤子，金博洋这一年在羽生家派来的人照顾下长好了很多，至少不再是一副营养不良的样子，他还是那么白嫩，红色衬得他更加稚嫩，但是气色很好。

“羽生呢？”金博洋伸出手像索要糖果一样，向护士索要他的黑豹先生，她不能每次都把他藏起来。

护士食指竖在涂着润唇膏亮亮的嘴唇上，玻璃一样的嘴唇闪着甜蜜的光，‘秘密’她说，金博洋喜欢她故弄玄虚下掌握自己情绪时纯粹的伪善，金博洋也喜欢‘秘密’，秘密是辣糖的味道，让他一边流泪喝水一边舍不得舌底甜味，当时羽生怎么劝他，他都不吐出来，哭着吃完了整颗辣到他舌尖痛痛的糖。

在今天之前，出生在精神病院的金博洋一直以为整个世界就只比精神病院大一点，然而他在会跑的铁盒子里待了好久好久，都没有跑到世界的尽头。

他看到灰尘一样重叠挤压在一起的人，他们塞在横竖划分的墙壁里吵的金博洋根本没办法睡觉，护士和医生不停地跟他解释着精神病院外的一切，金博洋忽然觉得他掉进了兔子洞，变成了一只拉开异世界帷幕的小兔子。

他不关心街上那些人，也不关心街上慢慢亮起的灯，他捏着玻璃糖纸在车下仙台高速时，一不小心睡着了。

车比羽生柊预计的晚了一个多小时才到，柊接到电话放下酒杯去了车库，医生抱着睡着的金博洋正从车里出来，柊让管家把放着一个巨大的礼物盒的推车推出来，礼物盒里铺满了柔软的彩纸条和棉花做的雪花，长长的金色的丝带缠着一块写着生日快乐的小木牌躺在礼物盒一角，柊凑过去看了看金博洋。

“他真的有十岁了吗？看上去好小。”手指没忍住轻轻戳了一下小孩奶白奶白的脸，软的柊生怕给戳坏了，他让医生把睡着的小孩放进礼物盒里，把开着透气孔的盖子盖上，怕等太久小孩会醒，柊赶紧让管家他们把金博洋抬到他弟弟房间，他去叫结弦上楼。

今天是他弟弟20岁成人礼，柊实在是想不到他弟弟在物质上还缺什么，这一年在多伦多的弟弟最长念叨的就是精神病院这个小孩，柊去查过，那小孩的病没有攻击性，就是脑子容易迷糊，既然他弟弟想养，他倒是乐意满足他，毕竟奶奶在洛杉矶走了之后，他弟弟已经很久没跟家里联系过，最近一次也是打听金博洋的病情。

柊能感觉到他弟弟对这个小孩温柔的眷恋，医生告诉过他弟弟，频繁的联系金博洋又不能陪着金博洋对他的病情没有任何帮助，甚至因为记忆点敏感加重病情，不能放弃多伦多学业的弟弟就拼命修学分提前毕业，却在拿到毕业证书第四天接到了奶奶的死讯，在洛杉矶参加完葬礼，他弟弟就跑没影了三个多月，今早才回家，他不是奏，他对结弦没有那么多要求，他只要他弟弟开开心心的。

去喜欢他喜欢的，拥有他想要拥有的。

中途被拉离席羽生倒是不在乎，不过他大哥脸色就难看了，羽生被他二哥神神秘秘的拉回房间，房间正中心的地上放着一个大的足以装下一个人的箱子，羽生看着就乐“二哥，你该不会送了我个人吧？”

“我希望你能开心结弦，你不用下去了，大哥请来的客人让他自己去应付吧，生日快乐。”拍了拍羽生的肩膀，柊退出房间帮他关上了门。

羽生绕着巨大的礼物盒走了两圈，他已经很久没有对拆礼物产生过期待心理了，摸着盖子边沿竟然让他有几分儿时的兴奋好奇。

会是什么呢？他二十岁的成人礼物。

慢慢掀开盖子一角，在争先恐后钻进盒子里的光源下，羽生看到一张小孩酣睡的脸，红扑扑，安稳沉睡在盒子里金色丝带和彩纸上的小孩却让羽生不敢伸手去触碰。

他像橱窗里的芭比，像舞台中心囚笼里的娃娃，是那么的不真实……

叮咚——

盒子里的小礼物颤着睫毛睁开了眼睛。

｡✧* ꧁第三幕脏兮兮的捉迷藏꧂✧*｡

金博洋的病情刚到羽生家的那段时间还是很严重的，记忆断片、记忆混乱、偶尔昏厥，有时甚至只能记住一个片段好几天，臆想也时常发作，他分不清管家和佣人，大哥在他眼里是皮鞭而二哥是没牙的狮子。

认知障碍症并没有有效的物理治疗方法，只能通过药物和引导控制病情。

在家里，除了羽生，金博洋无论病情好坏谁都不爱搭理。

羽生有事出门他就会躲起来，躲的地方千奇百怪，但是他从来不会踏出家门，别人发现他他也不会出来，只有等羽生回来找到他，他才会开心的踮着脚尖搂着羽生笑的天真又可爱。

就像个正常的小孩。

因为金博洋还小又有病，羽生并没有急着去工作，他大哥给了他几只股玩让他有收入，羽生偶尔跑跑证券公司，剩下的时间都在家里陪金博洋，他花钱请了特殊教育学校的老师给金博洋上课，原本以为会很艰难，但是金博洋的学习能力和智力比普通小孩还高，特殊学校的老师只教了半个月羽生就给他换了私教。

走在回家的路上，羽生考虑是不是可以带金博洋出去走走，接触一下外面的世界，他到他们家快小半年了，几乎没有出过门，出门也是去医院例行检查。

前三个月发病特别频繁，这两个月好多了，回去金博洋不是在写作业就是在陪管家除草打扫，有时候还能看到他坐在院子里跟隔壁的小孩一起玩儿。

隔壁那个小孩跟金博洋同岁，两个人倒是特别有意思，基本不对话，闷着头玩。

把车停进车库，羽生进门就看到他大哥在客厅里叼着烟暴躁的冲电脑一通吼，羽生扇了扇烟味，他大哥瞄了他一眼灭了才抽两口的烟“你回来了就去把那两个满屋子乱窜的猴子抓起来，吵的我头痛！”

“大哥，天天不喜欢别人说他是猴子，你再这样他会更不喜欢你的。”‘天天’这个小名是羽生在金博洋妈妈的遗物里看到的，金博洋的病是遗传的他妈妈，院长说他爸爸把他怀孕的妈妈送进精神病院就再也没出现过，只是留了一大笔钱给医院。

金博洋的妈妈生下金博洋后，金博洋本来是被送去了孤儿院，但是孤儿院负责他的陪护在金博洋三岁左右的时候，发现金博洋跟他妈妈患有一样的病症又把他送回了精神病院，在金博洋五岁的时候，他妈妈发病臆想，失足掉进池水里，发病让她的世界颠倒，上下相反，不知道站起来而是一个劲往水底扑腾，等人发现时，她手指都磨破了，那个池子水深不过小腿，但是发病的错误感知让她无法自救。

“我不需要他喜欢我，我只需要他们安静一点。”奏一开始的确不喜欢金博洋，他不希望本来就怪异的家庭氛围里再多一个神经病，但是养了金博洋一段时间，他对那个小奶包一样的小孩还真没法讨厌，但他是个孩子苦手，从柊到结弦，他都不知道该怎么权衡一个大哥的爱和威严。

耸了耸肩，羽生不置可否的看了他大哥一眼上了楼。

二楼此时此刻是安静的，并没有看到两个小孩的踪影，倒是管家趴在桌子下找着什么。

“菊地爷爷，您在干嘛？”羽生走过去把有些年岁的老爷子扶起来，他看了看桌子下面，什么也没有。

“没什么结弦少爷，和小少爷还有宇野玩呢。”推了推眼镜他捶捶腰“既然您回来了就陪他们捉迷藏吧，我这老胳膊老腿的找不动了啊。”

怪不得这么安静了，让菊地管家去休息，羽生脱下西服外套扔在桌上回了房间，宇野他是不知道，不过金博洋最近藏来藏去的也就那么几个地方。

卧室的壁橱，没有。  
卧室的阁楼，没有。  
那就只剩下，衣柜。

刚推开衣柜门，里面就扑出一只小可爱挂在他脖子上，羽生顺势就倒进了床里，抱着金博洋压在床上闹了一会儿，笑的金博洋快喘不上气了，羽生才停手把他拉起来。

“天天，你每次都躲在同样的地方，这还是捉迷藏吗？”帮他拉好衣服，羽生把细胳膊细腿的小孩抱起来放在宽大的衣柜里，他手肘、小腿和脚上都是泥。

“我怕你找不到我，宇野个子矮，打开衣柜也看不到我。”坐在衣服堆上，金博洋穿着短裤的腿勾着羽生的腰，在衣柜里待太久，脸上热出淡淡的绯色。

羽生手指扫开金博洋有些汗津津的额发，突然想起一件事，是不是因为他们第一次玩捉迷藏的时候，自己对金博洋说过只要他这栋房子里，无论在这栋房子的哪里自己都可以找到他，所以金博洋才从来都不出门“天天，其实不止是这栋房子，无论你在哪里，我都能找到你，知道吗？”

“外面很大的。”他不喜欢出去，羽生会找不到他的，外面太大了，天都黑了他都睡着了才来到羽生身边。

“我们出去就不要玩捉迷藏了，在家玩好不好？我们可以一起出去，一起，像这样我牵着你，等天天再大一点，天天就可以自己出去了，但是得告诉我去哪里，和谁在一起。”他不希望金博洋永远都困在家里，那这和在医院关着有什么区别，他想这个小孩享受童年，享受这个世界，他值得一切的人间美好。

“羽生牵着我去哪里都可以，那我们去哪里？你工作的地方吗？”外面有什么？密密麻麻的人，像穿着衣服的肉虫子挤在狭隘的格子里，脏兮兮的，他不太喜欢。

“天天不会喜欢我工作的地方的，我们去超市好不好？”把金博洋从衣柜里抱出来，羽生托着他的屁股兴致勃勃的看着他，没有小孩子会不喜欢超市“现在就去。”

“羽生这么喜欢超市吗？”瘪嘴，金博洋委屈巴巴耷拉着肩膀，他还不太明白‘超市’是什么，但是羽生很喜欢的样子“比喜欢我还要喜欢吗？”

“天天，你为什么这么可爱？！”把人按进衣柜里羽生抱着就是一顿乱蹭。

还在闹小脾气的小孩推着羽生的脑袋不给他蹭，只是他那点力道放羽生身上根本没用，兔兔急了，可他不能用牙去咬羽生，黑豹的牙比他的厉害多了，他比不过的。

像只四脚朝天乱蹬腿的小兔子被人揉够了，才从乱糟糟的衣服堆里被人抱出来，羽生给他换了身衣服洗了个澡，抱着他下了楼。

看到羽生抱着金博洋要出门，羽生奏惊的烟头掉在了西裤上，立刻就烧了一圈洞，他赶紧捡起烟头扔进烟灰缸里，今天也不是去医院复查的日子啊“结弦，你们要出去？”

“超市，带天天去逛逛，哦，大哥，你找一下宇野吧，那小子还不知道藏哪呢，估计是睡着了，就拜托给大哥了，我们出门了。”单手托着金博洋，羽生抓着小孩细白的手腕跟他大哥挥了挥，两人戴着一大一小同款墨镜出了门。

“等……！”超市？那小鬼能出门了？不会有事？算了，他的情况结弦比自己了解多了，轮不到自己来操心。

合上笔记本，奏看着偌大的房子头一次后悔房子买大了，他咳嗽了两声，嘴里嘟囔着他才不会陪小孩子玩什么鬼游戏，身体却诚实的找了起来。

第一次置身在外面的世界，没有铁盒子像安全屋一样把他隔绝让金博洋有些焦虑，太多了，太多陌生的脸让他的大脑来不及反应，心跳变得越来越快，那些脸也越来越扭曲，渐渐地金博洋分辨不出那些人脸上是什么。

“天天，不舒服吗？”拽着他的手越来越紧，金博洋的脚步也变得缓慢，羽生察觉到他的不对劲赶紧把他抱了起来“没关系天天，天天害怕就不要去看，看着我，我抱着你，你很安全，不要怕。”

金博洋紧紧地搂着羽生的脖子，过快的呼吸和恐惧在羽生的怀里一点点平复，他很胆小，还好羽生慷慨，总毫不吝啬的借他勇气。

羽生抚摸着他的背，安抚着蛰伏于他背脊上躁动的幼兽，羽生温柔的在他耳边叫着他的名字，告诉他不用怕，一遍又一遍。

手指慢慢放松，心慌和耳鸣带来的恶心感也消弭，金博洋抬起头脸色不太好的看着羽生，羽生抵着他的额头蹭了蹭，黑豹的眼睛里，从来没有‘退缩’二字。

金博洋想，他很享受羽生在人群中这样抱着他，看着他，像一瞬间人、高楼和城市都消失了，仅仅只有羽生和他。

借了羽生的勇气，这趟超市之行还算顺利。

羽生拿了手推车把金博洋抱到里面坐着，这种小小的半封闭空间给了金博洋安全感，他们在超市待了大半个小时，金博洋虽然一时半会儿还无法适应人群，但是也没有再出现心悸、手脚发凉，头晕目眩的状况。

往好了想，至少金博洋爱上了坐在购物车里，他不讨厌超市，临走时，金博洋甚至询问羽生能不能买下购物车，到了地下停车场，他还依依不舍的抱着东西坐在购物车里不愿意起来。

羽生有生以来，第一次吃一辆购物车的醋……


	2. Chapter 2

｡✧* ꧁第四幕在脚下藏一朵花꧂✧*｡

金博洋刚过完13岁生日，最开心的就是在羽生家照顾了他三年的医生，终于可以解放回家了。

病情好转后金博洋和宇野一起去了学校上课，羽生特地选了一所学生比较少，老师负责又有监控的学校，金博洋在学习上一直很聪明，在学校里虽然话不多，大部分时候都是和宇野安安静静的黏在一起，不过因为长得可爱又善良，还有日本人都无法抵抗的小虎牙，所以大家都不在乎他的沉默寡言，只当他是害羞、内向，对他很好。

除了还不能离开羽生太久，午休一定要打电话或者视频通话才行以外，其他都没什么大问题，一切都很好。

这几年金博洋营养跟上后，他和宇野原本差不多的个头也明显拉开了差距。

穿制服的两个小孩像小疯子一样，在秋雨里狂奔到学校门口，换做平时羽生来接金博洋是根本不可能做这种事的，但是今天羽生去岩手办事，要晚上才回来，羽生的两个哥哥也都不在家，所以是宇野家里的车来接，他们才敢冒雨这么玩儿。

中途停了三次车，两个人淋着雨跑进文具店、便利店和路边扭蛋机，湿淋淋的两个小家伙坐在后座含着冰棒拆扭蛋，‘分赃’了各自喜欢的，决定把剩下的带去学校送给同学。

金博洋一进家门菊地管家就被他湿漉漉的小模样吓了一跳，这样要是生病了怎么得了，急忙用沙发上的毯子裹着金博洋，让人赶紧去把浴室的暖气打开把水放上，菊地拿过金博洋的书包让他立刻去洗澡，把包交给别人打理，菊地去以前医生住的房间拿了感冒药和冲剂拆开冲好给金博洋端了上去。

这小孩病好之后就越来越调皮了，其实菊地还挺开心的，这才是小孩子嘛，刚到家那个谁都不搭理，整天躲在羽生卧室病恹恹的模样，谁也不想再看到，给金博洋送了药叮嘱他都要吃光，去给金博洋准备了换洗衣服放在浴室外盥洗间的落地置物架，菊地就下了楼。

放在浴缸边的药散发着让金博洋恶心的气味，他除了坚持吃自己精神问题开的药以外，其他的药没有羽生哄着他是不会吃的。

洗完澡金博洋拉开浴室门，从置物架上拿了干净的内裤换上，撑着盥洗台坐在上面吹干了头发，为了不让菊地告诉羽生，他把白色的药片和棕褐色的药剂全倒进马桶里冲掉了，套上草莓粉的长袖T恤和白色小短裤，金博洋坐在置物架上给羽生打了个电话，不过羽生没有接。

倒是宇野给他发了信息，问他万圣节前的周六晚上去不去游乐园，同学临时约的，金博洋说好，羽生知道他跟朋友一起出去玩会很开心的。

吃了饭无所事事的金博洋躺在沙发上看电影，菊地管家年纪大了，早早的就去睡了，留下女仆看着金博洋，然而浅田根本看不住现在的金博洋，桌前堆了不少零食袋和坚果壳，三个多小时的加长版《魔戒2》都快看完了羽生还没有回来，金博洋裹着毯子抱着冰激凌桶突然咳了几声。

浅田紧张的蹲在他头顶让他别吃了，每次金博洋感冒前都是扁桃体先发炎，接着就是发烧头痛，只要他一咳嗽准是生病的前兆，小东西一生病奏又要凶人了。

“我不舒服，去睡觉了，晚安，未来大嫂。”  
“谁是你大嫂，不许跟着结弦乱叫。”  
“好的大嫂，没问题的大嫂。”  
“博洋！”

进了房间倒在床上，金博洋手脚并用的爬到床头，拖鞋也没脱，趴在被子上握着手机，迷迷糊糊的就睡了过去。

羽生从西和贺町赶回仙台已经快凌晨了，他关了门把睡在楼梯口的浅田叫醒，问她干嘛不回房间睡，浅田把放在身后放着药和糖的小托盘给羽生，告诉了他金博洋淋了雨有点感冒才回去睡觉，羽生去厨房拿了盒甜牛奶倒在杯子里打热放在小托盘里上了楼。

米白色暗纹的床上趴着一颗草莓奶糖味的小孩，手举在头顶抓着枕头，草莓粉色的衣服拉高露出一截白嫩嫩的后腰，白色的小短裤松垮垮的挂在胯间，细细的腿吊在床沿。

羽生把托盘放在床头上，坐到床边探身把耳温计塞进金博洋耳朵里测量体温，另一只手拽着金博洋的衣摆把他的腰遮上，几秒的功夫电子提示音就响了起来，趴着睡着的小孩也突然被耳边的声音惊醒，金博洋撑起身脑子还没开机运作就被人搂着抱到了腿上。

“有点发烧，不过不算太严重，天天，张嘴，把药吃了。”以前刚到家的时候，大概是在精神病院吃药吃习惯了，给他什么药他张嘴立马就吞了，现在是知道有人宠着他会哄他，吃药就变得嗲里嗲气的了。

金博洋躲着羽生塞药的手，缩在袖子里的手露出一点点手指抓着羽生的肩膀，说不出是撒娇还是耍无赖的把脸埋在羽生胸口，嘟嘟囔囔的说不要吃。

刚睡醒小孩声音奶的不行，羽生抱着乖乖蜷在自己怀里的小孩一点脾气都没有，只能搂着金博洋一遍又一遍的亲着他的头发和肩膀哄着，浴盐球给金博洋泡出了一身淡淡的奶味儿，粉粉嫩嫩的衣服下，整个人柔软的羽生不知道该怎么疼他才好。

上一次用过盐晶加冰块的蜜桃水急冻小魔术金博洋已经不买账了，总算在承诺休假带他去环球影城玩，才赶在温水冷掉之前哄着小孩把药吃了。

“我去洗澡，天天把糖吃了喝了牛奶记得去刷牙。”把人抱起来掂了掂，亲了一口小孩还有些烫烫的额头，把他放在地毯上坐着，免得打瞌睡又把牛奶撒到床上，给他嘴里塞了一颗软糖，羽生拽了拽领带，边走边扯出扎在裤子里的衬衣，解着扣子走出垭口。

羽生倒了半杯水喝掉才走进盥洗间去刷牙，把领带和盥洗台上金博洋脱下来随手放着的袜子一起扔进脏衣篓，羽生刚挤上牙膏，金博洋就剥着糖纸走了进来，羽生把他抱到盥洗台上坐着“牛奶喝了？”

“没有，刚吃了糖喝起来嘴里没味儿。”晃着两条白嫩嫩的小腿，金博洋靠在镜子上撕着粘着浅褐色糖外的一层糯米纸，他不喜欢。

“那快吃，吃了去把牛奶喝……”  
“呜……辣……”

糖刚扔进嘴里抿了抿，金博洋被冲的眼泪差点下来，他张着嘴正要找地吐，羽生直接伸了手过来，金博洋舌尖一顶，把辣的他味蕾炸裂的糖吐到了羽生手心里。

“怎么会辣呢？”羽生看着吐着舌头眼眶湿润的小孩，想也没想就把糖吃进了自己嘴里，啧，真辣，他赶紧看了看糖纸，姜糖？这个糖不是早就扔了吗？

三年前他大哥为了整他给了他几颗姜糖，羽生也没吃过，揣兜里带到精神病院给了金博洋一颗，当时就把金博洋辣哭了，他赶紧把糖吐到糖纸里扔了，抱着辣的直吐舌头的小孩回床边，一杯牛奶下去冲鼻的辣味才消散。

“你以前也给我吃过这种糖，羽生坏。”坐在床边捧着牛奶杯，金博洋哭唧唧的看着羽生，气呼呼的拿脚踢了踢地上盘腿坐在他身前偷笑的羽生。

“还记着呢，这么记仇的吗？”抓着脚踝羽生亲了亲小孩的膝盖，看他被一颗糖辣的可怜兮兮的模样觉得好笑，但是又不能当着他面笑的太过分，憋的难受。

“跟羽生有关的我都记得，虽然我脑子有问题，以前经常会弄错很多东西，但是羽生给我的，我都记得很清楚，也不会弄错。”羽生离开精神病院很长一段时间金博洋的记忆都是空白的，他只记得羽生和那颗辣到他流眼泪的辣糖，跟他想妈妈和想羽生的味道一样，甜甜的，只不过很辣。

刚把金博洋接回来那段时间，羽生看着他犯病，看着他对人戒备，看着他分不清谁是谁，也记不起前一天做了什么，唯独对自己倾尽所有的信任和袒露出软肋，那段时间羽生总在想，要怎么亲吻他的病态的天真，才能不让他被精神疾病的世界所伤害，要如何告诉他他有多被人珍惜，才能不如此心疼，直至现在，金博洋慢慢明白他可以索要更多更多，羽生却始终填不满对金博洋渴望付出的疼爱。

他摸着金博洋的足跟不知道是在安抚小孩，还是在安抚自己。

胸口满溢的情绪像绕着手臂延伸出了带刺的荆棘藤蔓，在皮肤纹理下刺痛羽生每一处神经末梢的野蛮生长，直至攀附手指爬上金博洋的皮肤，趋近黑色的枝条堪堪一圈纤细的脚踝，叶茎缠上白皙的皮肤一瞬，枝条闪烁着星光在金博洋的脚跟下开出了一朵艳丽的玫瑰，花苞里盛满了流动的星光，羽生轻轻一吻，摇摇欲坠的花蕾倏地掉落，淹没在记忆的暗涌里，只剩满地的星光被金博洋踩在脚下。

金博洋抱着羽生坐在他腿上，双手搂着羽生的脖子晃着，不要露出这样的表情，比辣糖还让他想哭。

最后金博洋也没刷成牙，他搂着羽生睡着了，睡前他只记得一件事，羽生喜欢他给的辣糖。

｡✧* ꧁第五幕神不爱世人꧂✧*｡

周六羽生要去参加婚礼，金博洋坐的宇野家的车一起去的游乐园，彩灯下夜晚的游乐园充满童话的梦幻氛围，最近也快到万圣节了，到处都是糖果、南瓜和蝙蝠图案的灯。

金博洋因为病的原因，不能玩太刺激的游乐设施，对他的激素分泌和大脑会有影响，每次同学要拉着他劝他玩一玩，宇野都会毫不留情的拽住金博洋帮他拒绝，毕竟金博洋这个人不太擅长拒绝别人。

过山车下，嘬着冰可乐的宇野莫名其妙的隔着金博洋看着陈巍，他们学校是国际学校，本来就超多外国人的，陈巍是美籍华人，父母工作调动来了日本，完完全全的美国性格，喜欢刺激新鲜的东西，按理来说过山车大摆锤什么的都是他最期待的，今晚却异常奇怪的跟在他和金博洋身边，他俩不玩的，他也不玩。

“陈巍，你不是最喜欢这种了吗？干嘛不去玩？”他们关系并没有这么好吧，平时在学校也只是偶尔说说话，朋友都算不上。

“哦，嗯……就，今天也不是很想玩。”陈巍讪笑两声，心虚的胡诌了借口，余光瞄着蹲在台阶上抱着手机傻笑的金博洋，把手里剥好壳的烤虾肉装在袋子里，故作镇静的递到金博洋面前“吃吗？”

“谢谢，不了，会弄到手上。”冲陈巍摇了摇手机，示意他在和别人发信息“宇野，你和陈巍看下包，我去鬼屋那买一下咖喱炸面包，羽生说他想吃。”

“要我陪你去……”

“我陪你去！不是……我的意思是，我、我也想吃咖喱炸面包。”陈巍蹭的站了起来，吓了旁边两人一跳，他把油叽叽的手背在身后蹭了蹭，一想到要跟金博洋单独相处，他紧张到说话都开始结巴。

闪闪发光的夜晚游乐场像点着蜡烛的彩色翻糖蛋糕，藏在草丛里伪装成小兔子、小木桩和小蘑菇的音响播放着甜丝丝的音乐，唱歌的人软乎乎的跟金博洋说话的声音类似，陈巍走在金博洋身后一点，他能看到流光溢彩下金博洋可爱的侧脸，是翻糖皮下最柔软的淡奶油，但金博洋却从来不愿意让别人尝一口他的甜味，除了宇野以外，金博洋对谁都礼貌的笑着，看起来跟谁都很好，实际上谁在他眼里都一样，不浓不淡，像奶糖外那一层他不喜欢的糯米纸，撕掉最好，撕不掉也就囫囵嚼着吞了。

「……  
难道他时刻都打开着防御盾 让我连争都没得争  
可喜欢上他了怎么办 明明刚看见彼此  
按捺不住悲伤的心情 胸口纠结得好紧  
是啊真的喜欢上他了  
停都停不下来 满脑子都是妄想  
全身都变得轻飘飘的  
……」

这首歌真是讨厌，陈巍拽了拽衣领，一颗心砰砰直跳的满眼都是走在他前面的金博洋，八音盒清脆的机械转动声从旋转木马的游乐设施里传来，叮叮咚咚的拉长音符，陈巍攥着拳头不停地在心里给自己加油，实在是太紧张激动，陈巍在快到鬼屋的玻璃花廊通道里，用油乎乎的手拉住了金博洋，后知后觉自己用满是油的手碰了金博洋，陈巍懊悔又慌乱的把手藏到身后。

日本最近开始降温了，金博洋穿了一件比较厚的黑色卫衣，帽子两边有两只长长的黑色兔耳朵，转身的时候耳朵轻轻晃动，装饰怀表的链条晃了晃又乖巧的贴在胸口，蓝色的小短裤裤腿上是一圈茶杯图案，裤管下一双细白的腿被旋转木马的灯光映出甜美的色彩，拉到小腿半截的是一双同款不同色的袜子，黑底藏青色和黑底暗红的菱形图案花纹袜子下踩着一双黑色的蝙蝠盘扣小皮鞋，在陈巍眼里，这样的金博洋超可爱的，比他以前喜欢过的任何一个人都可爱。

“你怎么了陈巍？今天一直怪怪的，有话要跟我说？”风从玻璃回廊穿过稍稍有些冷，金博洋收了手机看着反常的陈巍，他不是很了解陈巍，只是敏锐的能感觉到陈巍的情绪波动很大，跟平时不一样。

“我就有话直说了。”听起来很有气势的一句话却被陈巍说的底气不足，像在故作镇定，陈巍看着金博洋奶白的脸和眼底的纯真，心里越发没底，他什么也不懂，什么也没经历过吧，喜欢谁，心脏打架子鼓bangbang乱跳的感觉，他都没有体会过吧，他能明白自己接下来要说的话吗？

叮咚——

金博洋手机的信息提示音响起，陈巍见他又要被手机吸引走注意力，慌里慌张的叫了一声金博洋，不管不顾的结结巴巴的开了口“我、我……博洋，我喜欢你，那个，不是其他同学喜欢你那种喜欢，是想和你牵手，别人都不行，想抱你，但和抱别人都不一样，是、是……是对，就是那样的喜欢。”

顺着陈巍手指的方向，金博洋看到坐在旋转木马上接吻的情侣。

是想牵手，别人都不行？  
是想拥抱，和抱别人都不一样？  
这样的人他已经有了啊。

喜欢他？为什么喜欢他？他已经有羽生喜欢了，别人为什么还能喜欢他？那他喜欢的羽生也能被别人喜欢，是吗？

注视着旋转木马上的情侣，金博洋的视线慢慢地扭曲成流光，光带膨胀成巨大的彩色漩涡，让金博洋头晕目眩。

世界骤然一黑，叮铃清脆的八音盒音筒转动，簧片振动发出孱弱、空灵、诡异而遥远的音调，视野里一切都颠倒扭曲极速崩坏灰颓，人像软体蠕虫倾倒在头顶扭动，陈巍伸着油腻的手倒吊在他眼前，金博洋呼吸堵在胸口，手脚一阵发麻。

他犯病了，金博洋清楚的知道他犯病了。

桀桀——

音调高到刺耳的尖锐笑声舔舐着金博洋脆弱的耳膜在他胸口回荡，十二英寸外小丑烂浆果一样的红鼻子占据了金博洋全部的视野，小丑的头寄生似得从陈巍的脖子里长出，滑稽又惊悚，歪着头咧着猩红嘴唇下满口整齐到恶心的白牙，仿佛下一秒这些牙齿就会脱落，只留下黑洞洞的嘴和血红的舌头，从喉咙深处发出的尖笑越刺耳，小丑的表情越兴奋怪异，整张骇人惨白的脸扭曲到让金博洋不寒而栗。

噪点覆盖视网膜，小丑的脸慢慢模糊，金博洋心悸撞着胸腔阵阵闷痛，小丑的脸开始融化成红白的糖浆，滴滴答答的落在金博洋脚边，剩大脑里肆无忌惮的尖笑，金博洋泛出一阵恶心，天旋地转，他浑身僵直抽动的倒在地上。

真实，真实，触碰真实的东西。

医生的话微弱的从漩涡深处传来，金博洋却不知道，眼下的世界，哪一处才是真实。

“天天！”

羽生？金博洋猛地转头，脚下的大地变得软绵，他看到羽生站在几步开外，脚下缠满了黑色的荆棘，红黑色的花苞攀附他的双脚娇艳欲滴的盛开，顶着南瓜的猴子浑身蜕下蟾蜍一样松垮的皮，它张嘴露出血淋淋的牙齿，一口吃掉了花苞，顿时肚子破裂满地鲜红，溅了他一身。

这是真实吗？

金博洋睁着眼睛看着脚踩荆棘花园，双腿沾满血浆鲜红奔向他的羽生，这一刻金博洋不在乎是不是真实，他伸出手，踮着脚尖，扑进奔向他的羽生的怀里，羽生倾身把他搂在怀里紧紧地抱住他。

顿时整个红黑阴郁的世界摧枯拉朽的分崩离析，人从高处坠落，黑灰的色块碎裂脱落，小丑的笑声戛然而止，狂风过境般把这个臆想的世界剥离摧毁的支离破碎，再碾成齑粉吹散。

唯有身处虚幻，触碰真实才有了真实的意义与价值。

高处尖塔的芭比粉，旋转木马的亮黄色，玻璃花廊垂下的小彩灯，人声鼎沸的杂音，轻飘飘的头发撩过金博洋的脸侧。

羽生的心跳，羽生的温度，羽生的气息，还有羽生亲吻他耳边碎发蔓延到心尖滚烫的烙印，他被横抱着坐在羽生腿上，他埋在羽生胸口慢慢找回了身体知觉和控制力，皮肤下血液流淌的细腻感，手指抓着羽生衣服外套粗糙的摩擦感，羽生抱的太紧，他的肋骨被勒的难受。

抱了好一会儿金博洋的身体才停止发病痉挛的神经性抽搐，羽生蹙着眉心疼的按摩着金博洋的肌肉，医生说过，一年内发病两三次都是正常的，只要没有晕厥和醒后记忆严重缺失都不是大问题，今年金博洋只在年初发过一次病，他们几乎都快忽略这个病潜伏的不稳定危险性了，虽然还没到复查日，他决定明天还是要把金博洋送去检查一遍。

“羽生，痛……”拍了拍羽生紧绷的手臂，金博洋乖巧的蹭着羽生肩膀告诉他自己没事了。

“吓死我了你，这么久都没有发作，怎么了？”松开一点金博洋，羽生单膝跪在地上让金博洋坐起来，帮金博洋揉着勒痛的肋间，余光瞄了一眼一旁已经被金博洋发病吓到呆愣的小孩。

“没，突然就发作了。”动了动手脚，确定没事了两人才松了口气，金博洋注意到羽生一直在瞄陈巍，不想把刚才发生的事告诉羽生，他还没有弄明白，等他弄明白了他在告诉羽生，不过羽生怎么会突然出现在这里“你不是去参加婚礼了吗？”

“宇野跟我说你不是很开心，过去送了礼就回来了，在咖喱炸面包铺等你的，一直没来。”还好金博洋发病前他发了消息问小孩买到没有，小孩告诉他同学有事要跟他说的样子，他们在旋转木马附近，他等了一会了还没见到金博洋莫名的心慌，就跑来旋转木马附近找小孩“现在开心了吗？”

“嗯！”扑上去抱住羽生，金博洋踮着脚尖晃了晃，耳边重复的《轻飘飘》像棉花糖味甜丝丝的绕在羽生的身上“咖喱炸面包还吃不？”

“咖喱炸面包没有兔兔好吃，我还是吃兔兔吧。”把金博洋抱起来了作势要咬小孩白嫩的脖子，金博洋缩着肩膀躲着羽生的嘴，腿乱踢，羽生手滑到他的腿弯，金博洋张开腿顺从的缠上羽生的腰，笑的整个身体都往后仰，只剩一双腿勾着羽生的腰。

陈巍总算从刚才金博洋发病诡异的状态里回过神，他承认那一瞬间他的确被金博洋吓到了，他知道金博洋有病，全班的人都知道，但是他们根本没见过金博洋发病的状态，在他们眼里，金博洋一直都是可爱又温和的小动物，刚才那个翻着白眼浑身抽动，倒在地上面部肌肉失调的扭曲模样真的吓到了陈巍，他什么都没能为金博洋做，他像个愚蠢的雕像僵硬的伫立原地，声音都发不出来，他太逊了！

此时此刻，看着恢复正常的金博洋在另一个男人怀里，陈巍又嫉妒又清楚自己没有立场嫉妒，是这个男人突然出现抱起了金博洋，像把金博洋从深渊高高托起，抢回了现实世界，他不害怕金博洋发病丑陋怪异的样子，他是金博洋身披闪亮铠甲的勇士，而自己只是个见到异象会吓掉玩具枪的小孩，这个认知让陈巍无奈又不甘心，他要快一点长大，像那个男人那么大，这样金博洋就可以依赖他了，他也不会在害怕，不过这个男人究竟是谁？

完全不知道陈巍心思的两个人边走边闹着，最后还是金博洋没躲过被羽生狠狠亲了一口脖子，小兔子蹬了蹬腿一口咬上羽生的脖子，小尖牙在皮肤表面留下一个可爱的凹痕。

羽生托着金博洋的屁股摸了摸脖子，把手递到金博洋嘴边“咬这里，咬脖子上我看不到。”

“不要，羽生手摸了我袜子的，脏。”嫌弃的推开羽生的手，兔兔屁股被惩罚的轻轻挨了一巴掌。

羽生？金博洋一直挂在嘴边的‘羽生’就是这个男人？难怪金博洋和平时的感觉完全不一样，仿佛击碎了平日矜持的表象，鲜活真实到胜过满场乐园灯光的明媚，陈巍不知为何，羽生怀里的金博洋让他更加心动。

羽生来了之后他们就没有跟同学一起玩，羽生带着金博洋和宇野玩了一些金博洋能玩的，陈巍一直默默地跟他们身后，只是他们玩的时候，陈巍就在一旁看着，这点其实让羽生很不舒服，可他又不可能让一个小孩走开。

羽生开着碰碰车载着金博洋和宇野大杀四方，把场地里的其他车都撞的见到他们就落荒而逃后才满意的收手，金博洋开心的举着双手让羽生再来一次，宇野则觉得自己要吐了，他要下车，接着一个急转弯甩的宇野胃里翻江倒海。

直到四个人坐在摩天轮上，宇野还没缓过来，金博洋本来对摩天轮这种慢悠悠转动的东西一点也不感兴趣，但是宇野说在最高处许愿能达成，金博洋就毫不犹豫的拉着羽生一起去坐，他跪在座椅上看着离地越来越高，因为车厢不是封闭的，羽生侧坐着抱着金博洋的腰让他不要把身体探得太出去。

车厢在到达最高点车顶的红灯会亮起，金博洋赶紧双手合十沉默了两秒说出了愿望“要永远和羽生在一起。”

“愿望说出来就不灵……”

“闭嘴！”羽生和宇野同时吼了出来。

金博洋看着陈巍吃瘪的模样，突然不再担心小丑从他的脖子里再长出来，金博洋笑着侧身坐回羽生腿上，没关系，他也心里默默许了愿。

第一，羽生只喜欢自己。  
第二，要永远和羽生在一起。  
第三，不要再发病了。

他要羽生喜欢他，只喜欢他就好，不要告诉他他喜欢他，说出口的「喜欢」是剔除了喜欢本质的字眼而已，字眼善变、脆弱又很会撒谎。

｡✧* ꧁第六幕旋转旋转转到沉沦꧂✧*｡

下了地铁金博洋围上围巾走出出站口，十二月的仙台已经开始下雪了，早早的城市店铺就开始准备迎接圣诞节，到处都是红红绿绿的灯组和圣诞树，虽然已经在网上看过仙台最大最漂亮的圣诞树，但当金博洋站在蓝鲸酒店门外亲眼见到还是忍不住感叹了一下真的好漂亮，不过街上吹着风太冷了，金博洋拍了一张照片发到ig就赶紧跑进了酒店里。

自从13岁那年犯过一次病，就像神听到了他的愿望一样，这两年金博洋都没有出现过严重的症状，虽然偶尔记忆会混乱，但都不影响正常生活，过了这个冬天羽生家的公司也准备迁到东京去了，所以金博洋这段时间在开始上补习，想要考到离羽生公司最近的名校城南高中。

他刚下了补习班，外套里还穿着制服，宇野的女朋友给他贴了两片暖贴在外套里，暖烘烘的酒店大厅很快就融化了落在了他身上的雪沫，深深浅浅的浸湿在抹茶绿的外套上。

没有坐电梯，金博洋从角落的安全通道上了三楼，楼梯间也有供暖，每一层楼梯间的外侧都有一个半封闭的露台，把门关上窗户推上去就是个吸烟区，不过很少有人冬天来这里吸烟，打开窗户实在是太冷了，大部分人都会在宴会厅配套的吸烟室里吸。

虽说病是一年比一年好，但是金博洋还是不喜欢以他为焦点的处在人群中，今天是羽生的生日，所有人都在里面的宴会厅里为他庆祝，金博洋却不想去掺和，他推开露台的门走了进去，空荡荡的露台上什么也没有，金博洋脱了外套和制服外套叠好垫在屁股下面坐着，把蛋糕盒子放在旁边，给羽生发了信息让他结束了生日宴到露台来找他就翻出卷子和参考书开始刷题。

玻璃露台外霓虹和飞雪辉映，宴会厅的舞曲在露台里都能听得一清二楚。

宴会厅里正在陪同学玩惩罚游戏的羽生一看到信息，就把整个宴会厅的人丢给他两个哥哥，提上西装外套跑了出去，L型的走廊把楼梯间藏在了最深的角落里，灯光映在露台半截的玻璃上像星光闪烁，羽生推开满室星海，他的‘小礼物’正坐在地上曲着腿写题。

白衬衣扎在黑色的长裤里，蓝黑色的条纹领带松垮垮的挂在领子下面，看到他出现，小孩表情懵懵的微微张着嘴，可爱的羽生真想戳戳他白嫩的脸，进入青春期后金博洋身上的稚气就慢慢蜕变，现在穿着制服的金博洋早没了最初的孩子气，浑身都是初长成的少年感，清澈、干净又青涩，像夏天的暴雨、像冬天的初雪、像海面的银浪，也像玻璃上的飞星。

羽生对叠手里的西服外套蹲在金博洋面前，他穿着黑色的衬衣没有打领带，纽扣最上面那颗扣子解开露出线条优美的脖颈，合身的西装和学生制服是完全不同的质感，男人的身体线条是肌肉撑起的力量感，对比少年的清瘦，体型差一下就出来了，黑色衬衣下暗金色的羽毛花纹藏的很深，在灯光下若隐若现的，难得梳了背头的性感模样看的少年藏在碎发下的耳朵尖发烫。

“不是让你宴会结束了在来吗？奏又要骂你了。”正在变声期尴尬的时段，金博洋的声音听起来倒是可爱，从他嘴里说出来莫名的奶。

“我生日不是用来应酬的，这不是天天自己对大哥说的吗，超帅的。”揉了揉金博洋的头发，羽生又想起了金博洋第一次和奏发脾气的事，跟他吵架从不示弱的奏对上金博洋反而一句重话都说不出口，哪怕是他平时寸步不让的公事。

金博洋嘴里嘟囔着‘本来就不是啊’，把腿上的卷子和参考书合上放到书包上，盘腿坐起来把买来的小蛋糕打开放在两人中间，蛋糕就只有一小块，反正就他和羽生两个人吃，白色的奶油外面是一圈半心草莓，上面也是撒了糖粉和蘸满蜜色糖浆的草莓，羽生很喜欢草莓，估计直接给他买一盒草莓插上蜡烛他也能吃的很开心。

对蛋糕没什么要求的羽生在许愿这个流程上倒是格外认真，看着他双手合十闭着眼睛的模样甚至有几分虔诚，金博洋很喜欢羽生的眼睛，不论睁开还是闭着，细长的眼尾在光影下透出淡淡的红色，金博洋胡思乱想着单调一根蜡烛的火光不知道能不能承载得住羽生的愿望，不知道为什么，他突然想到了卖火柴的小女孩对着一根火柴许愿的画面，噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“怎么了？”  
“没，觉得羽生这样很不搭。”

小蛋糕两口就吃光了，金博洋把叉子上颜色鲜艳的草莓喂给羽生，重新收拾好盒子恢复原样的放到一旁。

嘴里甜腻的味道还在舌底没散去，羽生舔掉嘴角的奶油，突然凑近金博洋，小兔子被黑豹困在墙和身体之间倒不害怕，只是看着黑豹先生露出额头格外Alpha的模样心跳有些快。

“干嘛？”兔兔眼神有些飘忽，奶油的味道让周围的空气都变得异常甜美。

“天天陪我完成惩罚任务吧。”刚才跟同学玩游戏羽生连输了三把，他又不能喝酒，惩罚内容就从罚酒变成了他一直不擅长的狐步舞，其实更深层的意思是催他快点找个能一起跳狐步舞的人，多管闲事“陪我跳狐步舞。”

“不要，我又不会。”金博洋干脆利落的拒绝了羽生的邀请，他听都没听过这种舞。

“如果天天不答应，我只有去和别人跳了，尼娅还是本乡理……”

“不准，不可以和别人跳。”明明自己一点也不会，金博洋还是充满占有欲的不要羽生和别人跳，他知道自己这样很不讲道理，但他就是克制不住，委屈的埋在羽生肩膀上，金博洋有些不好意思的小声的说着“我只是不会。”

“其实我也不是很会，天天不用会，天天只要答应陪我跳就行，就当是满足我的生日愿望，好吗？”揉着金博洋软软的头发，羽生知道他迟早会答应的。

羽生都把生日愿望搬出来了，金博洋硬着头皮也得奉陪啊。

手机开着视频录制放在侧面的窗户上，两个电梯间大小的露台在镜头里几乎一览无遗，羽生把西装外套挂在门把手上，宴会厅里正放着《It's been a long, long time》，适合狐步舞的轻柔，像流动在夜色下的河水，缓慢、湍急，都温温柔柔的。

被脱掉了鞋的金博洋，脚上只穿着一双白色的袜子，羽生两只手抱着他的腰托起了一部分他身体的重量，下身紧紧的贴着羽生，手抓着羽生的肩膀，一双脚紧张的绷着，阴影里，穿着白色袜子的双脚踩在黑色的皮鞋上，空出一点的脚跟仿佛藏着什么不为人知的秘密腼腆的隐于黑暗。

“天天放松点，是你踩我啊。”绷紧的身体反而过分笨重，羽生试着出步金博洋整条腿都僵直的厉害，他知道小孩是怕踩痛他，羽生揉着小孩的腰背，手指细致的抚摸过每一寸灵魂末梢突兀的倔强硬直，手心里杂糅着明暗灯火和夜色烂漫烫贴于小孩乖戾的背脊之上。

像踩在大地上一样踩在他脚上吧，这样的重量对他来说刚刚好。

Macy Gray的《Let you Win》从宴会厅传进小小的露台，金博洋的身体随着慵懒浪漫的曲调歌声流淌进暧昧的夜色里慢慢放松，缠绵的律动在丝丝甜蜜和微微苦涩之间摩擦碰撞，羽生带着他在小小的露台笨拙的跳了起来，明暗轮廓在阴影和光亮下，随着玻璃窗外远处的楼灯、飞雪之间，忽隐忽现。

没有裙摆也没有华丽流畅的步伐，只有朦胧夜色下肆意滋生的亲密情愫，从两人接触的身体部位蔓延至彼此眼底，藏匿于足跟的秘密舔舐着小腿攀升向上、向上，沸腾的涌入四肢百骸爬满心间，金博洋被带着旋转，霓虹在他眼底溢出温润的光，他眨了眨眼睛，羽生的影子遮住了他的脸，金博洋抬头看着羽生，背光的男人脸部线条美到棱角锋利，羽生注意到他的目光，跨出的左转曲步微微停顿了一下，往后压着金博洋的腰，低头用鼻尖蹭了蹭金博洋翘翘的鼻头，嘴角上扬。

金博洋已经觉得自己要迷失在不停地旋转旋转里了。

脚下随着节奏交换跨步，脚像踩在冰上一样大步滑出去接上旋转，后退一步急激转身，漂亮流畅的摇旋羽布衔接，脚掌贴着地波形右转，外侧卷步收回，倾斜反身滑轮转，记不住舞步的羽生开始沉迷用大滑的衔接步伐带着金博洋无意义的旋转。

夜色被男人持续的旋转搅弄成无法蛰伏的暗涌，霓虹在视野尽头扭曲拉长成模糊流动的光河漩涡，随心所欲的旋转带来的眩晕假象，让这一小方天地脱离现世一般只存在于两人脚下。

复杂的、纯粹的、脆弱的、固执到无法弯折的，统统都在赤裸裸的眩晕下为所欲为的胶着。

欲望、爱和渴望，被踩着节奏旋转的步伐尽数释放而出，两人的呼吸意乱情迷的纠缠在冬天的夜色里，热切、恣意甚至有一点辛辣。

旋转。  
旋转。  
转到沉沦。

就像八音盒里上了发条的跳舞娃娃，没有明天也没有尽头的一直旋转。

然而渐渐淡出的音乐，缓缓的关上了八音盒的盖子，靠在羽生怀里，狐步舞的起点终点已经不再重要了。

羽生搂着金博洋靠在身后的玻璃上难以抑制的喘着气，他能看到金博洋白嫩的皮肤，能感觉到金博洋轻轻的颤抖，踩在他鞋上的脚久久没有放下足跟，无法抽离眩晕感的小孩搂着他的脖子贴在他肩膀上，两人谁也没有动，缄默的着迷于这一刻暧昧却不至于擦出火星的危险气氛，似乎谁只要动一下，哪怕只是细微的蜷缩指尖，暗涌下激烈的空气都会瞬间被摩擦点燃。

偏偏被转的头晕目眩的小孩，一点也不体谅成年人的忍耐。

少年露出草莓蛋糕一样甜美的鼻尖和嘴唇，眼睛一眨不眨的看着眼前漂亮又成熟的男人，从眼底蔓延至心尖滚烫的爱意催促着男孩情愫漩涡中心的暗涌，他一刻也不能再等，矜持、腼腆被足跟下的秘密一一碾碎。

羽生打着发蜡抹在脑后的头发在旋转里散下来一缕，弯折成柔软撩人的弧度扫在金博洋心尖，金博洋抬起下巴仰着脸，吹了一下男人光洁的额头上那缕碎发，在羽生闭眼的瞬间，男孩踩在男人脚背上毫不犹豫的踮起脚尖，迎着男人身后的霓虹光亮，在飞雪冷夜的城市嘈杂车流声里，心脏跳到快爆炸的亲上了男人嘴角微翘的薄唇。

嘴唇柔软的贴在一起谁也没敢动，金博洋抬眼去看羽生，羽生突然呼吸一窒的搂着金博洋一转，把金博洋压在玻璃上捂着小孩的嘴，额头抵着金博洋的肩膀，手攥着拳头压在玻璃上，男人急促粗喘的呼吸是极力压制的暧昧和炙热。

金博洋动了动想挣开羽生捂着他嘴的手，被羽生一巴掌打在屁股上，男人哑着嗓子鼻尖蹭着小孩的肩膀，用警告的语调让金博洋别动，他现在不能看金博洋，否则他一定会在这间裹挟着私欲与疼爱挣扎的矛盾空间里，把金博洋弥足珍贵的「天真」全都拆吃入腹。

羽生的声音听得金博洋手脚发软，心脏在胸腔里怦怦乱跳，他闻着羽生手心甜腻的草莓蛋糕和干琥珀雪松的香水味，脑子里乱糟糟的持续而绵长的泛着眩晕，他想到了游乐园的芭比粉尖塔，想到了羽生今天穿的黑色袜子，想到了那缕让他心尖痒痒的刘海，羽生黑色的衬衣摩擦着他白色的制服，成年男人的身体整个把他罩在身前，金博洋好喜欢男人为他忍耐而喉头颤动发出的喘息声。

眷恋的情愫细微的渗透进两人的感知之间，汹涌弥漫过纤细的神经在滚烫的胸口蜕变，厮磨砥砺，挣扎沉溺，在很长的一瞬间又或是很短的好久后，黑豹先生才安抚住想要吃掉兔兔的野兽本能。

羽生拿开手握住金博洋的手腕，深吸了一口气拉起金博洋的手抵在小孩唇边，羽生垂着眼睑看的小孩害羞的眼睛乱飘，笑了一下，他握着小孩细白的手指，深深的吻上了贴在小孩唇上的手指，近在咫尺的脸和轻轻碰在一起的鼻尖，无一不让两人心尖颤动。

反复亲了好几口金博洋的手指，羽生才满意的把亲到肩膀瑟缩的小孩放开。

然后……

然后金博洋不记得什么时候穿上的鞋，他还握着手坐在地上，露台已经没了羽生的身影，金博洋心里一慌，眩晕感再次袭来，脑子混乱的胀痛，片刻后眩晕感消失。

对了，是羽生给他穿的鞋，羽生说要回去给同学看狐步舞的视频，让他在这里等等。

宴会厅里，羽生拿着手机把刚才和金博洋跳狐步舞的视频给同学看了，在旋转结束之前羽生按了暂停锁了手机，任他们怎么起哄要看后面不简单的进度条内容，羽生都没搭理他们，他拿了车钥匙穿上外套回了露台，推开门金博洋已经收拾好了书包。

羽生看向他的脚，已经穿好鞋了啊。

“走吧天天，我们回家。”  
“嗯，我们去地铁口的水果店买点榴莲好……”  
“我拒绝。”

｡✧* ꧁第六幕他念出了咒语꧂✧*｡

从什么时候开始，金博洋一想到他和羽生的关系在变质，脑子里就如同塞满了皱巴巴的纸，他的神经敏感脆弱的就像螺旋环向丝，可他却没有蜘蛛那样强大的应变信息处理能力。

新干线外傍晚的风景以一种怪异的流动线条在金博洋的视野里倒退，他觉得自己是观赏鱼缸里的一条鱼，整个世界都是流动的色彩和电荷引发的微弱电磁声，他回忆着六天前羽生送他到车站，抱他的时候，偷偷落在耳后的吻。

这让金博洋越发受不了新干线高速运行带来的漂浮感，一开始宽敞舒适的车内空间现在却让金博洋觉得逼仄压迫，长时间的行驶消磨着金博洋的耐性，他最近特别没有耐心，特别容易急躁，宇野总结了一下大概是「羽生结弦极度匮乏综合症」发作了，他想也是，他还没有离开羽生这么久过。

“博洋，这关怎么过知道吗？”宇野拿胳膊肘撞了一下盯着窗外发呆的金博洋，他不喜欢看到金博洋脸上露出那种神情，就像金博洋的思绪已经飘远，只剩一具空壳木讷空洞的放置在他旁边，怪吓人的。

“你要去树林里拍他，把他从房间里引出去，在房间里他能躲避。”宇野还是那么敏锐，他一点点不对劲宇野都能发现，调整了一下坐姿金博洋没有再去看窗外，放逐意识对他来说本来就不是一件好事。

车厢里很安静，对面的同学打了个喷嚏，金博洋想伸手帮她抽纸，手指却突然传来一阵针扎的麻痹感，心悸就像火车开进隧道，眼前骤然一黑，耳边只有列车碾压轨道穿梭在隧道里疾驰的轰隆风声，好在这种感知失灵只持续了几秒，金博洋很快找回了意识，他别扭的放下了手，抓紧了座椅。

他是不是忘记吃药了，他昨天有吃吗？

金博洋回忆昨天才惊觉他的记忆又出现了断片，他赶紧把丢在座位下面的包拿到腿上，尽量让自己显得不那么慌乱的拉开包，把手藏在包里，金博洋拧开了药品分装盒，出门前羽生给他放了10天的量，粉色和绿色的一天各一粒，他忐忑的数着药粒。

粉色还剩6颗，绿色5颗，他至少有两天没有吃药的记忆，他这几天脑子里塞满的奇怪想法让他敏感的神经又蠢蠢欲动的开始作祟了，难怪他总觉得不对劲儿。

拿了两颗药就着矿泉水吞了下去，金博洋安慰着自己吃了药很快就没事了，看了一眼手机还有一个多小时才到熊本，金博洋抱着书包，戴上耳机决定睡一觉。

他的手机里只有两首歌，《轻飘飘》和《Let you Win》，不久前他认识了羽生公司的同事，是个会说东北话的营销经理叫戈米沙，金博洋的妈妈身份证件上是哈尔滨人，最近金博洋总和他见面也跟他学了一些东北话，比如《Let you Win》这首歌用东北话来翻译就是《我认怂》，戈米沙废了一番功夫才让他明白‘怂’是什么意思，他觉得很有趣。

这会儿还没到初春，天色暗的早，他们到熊本正好是晚饭点，但是天全黑了，拖着行李箱一行二十几个人搭公车到了预约的酒店，熊本本来就是森林城市，他们的酒店上去有一段石阶，男孩子们帮着女生把行李箱提了上去，金博洋走在人群最后，饿的没精打采的。

他们把行李箱放在门口进去办理入住，实在是又累又饿，金博洋几乎是挂在宇野胳膊上进的大厅，班长把分配好名单拿出来在前台念名字登记领钥匙，有些男生起哄着要跟女生一间屋，顿时满大厅都是女生不知道喜欢还是讨厌的‘亚达~’，金博洋听着他们的笑声只想让他们快点，别磨磨唧唧，快弄完好去吃饭睡觉。

把难搞的女生先分完才轮到男生，7人一间的部屋也好分配，只是他们多了一个人“剩下的我们就八个人一间吧，让老板娘送一床被子，就是得有一个人睡榻榻米，这个怎么决定呢？”

他们还没回话，金博洋感觉他腰被人一搂，直接把他从宇野胳膊上拉了起来，他还在犯迷糊，就听见熟悉的，日思夜想的声音在头顶响起“你们七个人刚好，博洋今晚跟我睡。”

“羽生！你怎么来了？”金博洋顿时不到困了，肚子也不饿了，他猛地抬头，又惊又喜的看向突然出现的男人，想也没想的就伸手搂着羽生的脖子，踮着脚抱住了男人，这个世界上还有什么比得上你想一个人想得不得了的时候，他就出现在了你面前这种事更幸福的？他不在意以他的年纪这样热切的抱着一个男人别人会怎么想，在他的认知里，这是再普通不过的理所当然。

“天天，要喘不上气了。”搂着金博洋的腰，羽生揉了揉小孩的头发，先沉不住气的是他啊，临行前一晚还说什么‘天天不要因为太想我而提前跑回家啊’这种话，结果是他太想金博洋忍不住跑来了熊本“到福冈出差，有时间就过来了。”

对羽生的出现男生们倒是没什么反应，不过女生们瞬间就让宇野想到了某个节目里那句著名的开场白——‘春天到了，又到了交配的季节。’

羽生一来金博洋哪哪儿都精神了，一甩刚才萎靡蔫掉的模样，在众目睽睽之下被搂着腰拐走了，不过还算金博洋有良心，说放好了行李让宇野跟他们一起去吃饭，但宇野其实并不太想跟他两一起，用脚指头想也知道那会是怎样的场面，他不想坐在他们对面看他们秀，而他只能默默埋头吃饭，内心独白着一个狗的夜他的心应该放在哪里，太不人道了，可他没法拒绝，谁让他不知道什么加入了宠金博洋没有原则小分队，拒绝金博洋他做不到。

两人间就在一楼，羽生托着金博洋的行李箱进了屋，推门没有关，院子里的平庭矮石和苔藓、蕨类的植被上还覆盖着一层薄薄的雪，被灯笼照的昏黄，惊鹿盛着水一上一下的撞击发出特有的竹音，部屋的供暖不是很好，还开着回廊的门，只有脚下的地板是热乎的。

金博洋刚脱了外套想四处看看，就被羽生从背后抱住压在了没有靠背的沙发上，金博洋扑腾了两下没能起来，就认命的趴在沙发上让羽生压着他，隔着厚厚的毛衣，金博洋安心于身上的重量和温度，空气里杂草、泥土和冬末冷冽的气息钻进他的呼吸间，杂糅羽生身上淡淡的干琥珀雪松，这一瞬间，他觉得所有讨人喜欢的都是独属于他的。

闻着金博洋身上甜甜的奶香，羽生这几天难以安抚的固执焦虑总算被软化，毛茸茸的头发贴着他的脸，偏深的酒红色粗线毛衣领子拉到了下巴，埋在金博洋的肩颈他什么也看不到，只是任由这样亲密无间的姿势带着眷恋、思念和爱意缓慢流动在这样的恰合时宜的氛围里。

他想问金博洋有没有好好吃药，想问他有没有想自己，想问他身体状况，嘴唇动了动，欲言又止，话语在喉咙来回滚动几次，情感推移了话语原本的轨迹“天天这几天玩的开心吗？”

“嗯，羽生不在有点不习惯，不过跟同学一起也玩的很好，特别开心。”想说想他，可又担心那样是不是显得太小孩子气了，他多少也明白他到了应该拥有交际圈和自我的年纪，他并不讨厌跟朋友偶尔来一场这样的旅行，羽生把他推出去也是想他更独立，现在说说‘想他’不就和羽生送他出门的初衷背道而驰了吗。

“天天真的很棒，超棒的，兰比尔说天天这次旅行离开我如果没有犯病，以后复查一年去一次就行了，宇野告诉我你一路都表现得很好，是我没忍住来打扰了天天。”没有人可以理解此时此刻羽生内心的如释重负。

从见到金博洋那一刻起，他就想要救赎这个小孩，直到他们家收养了金博洋，羽生才在日复一日的认知障碍症里明白这种病是多么的蔓草难除又多容易故态复萌。

兰比尔说过，这种病永远不会有痊愈的那一天，只能慢慢来，他不经想问，慢慢是多慢？永远有多远？一开始羽生还抱过期待，后来他明白了兰比尔的意思，慢慢是一生，永远是至死，轻描淡写用一句话就宣告了金博洋未来的人生就是一场周而复始的悲剧序幕。

虽然现在并不是说金博洋的病彻底好了，但羽生总算是看到了一点希望，控制在当下的状态，他已经很满足了，他们无法掌握疾病的变化莫测，只是能窥探到一丝轨迹就让羽生心安，金博洋在变好，他撑过了附骨之疽的‘慢慢’，终于能把那些无法规避的「悲剧色彩」从他身上摘去一点，他是真的在变好。

说实在的，金博洋还真不确定他这趟旅行有没有犯病，真实的记忆是由细枝末节组成的流畅回溯长河，而他记忆会莫名其妙的失去细节链条，只剩下模糊的轮廓，有时候甚至轮廓都不存在，突然一段记忆出现在他脑子里，陌生的突兀，可他的病避免不了记忆障碍，这让他搞不清自己的状态是好是坏，只是如果宇野说他这一路都很好，应该是在可控范围内，至少除了他内心焦躁不安的敏感情绪以外，宇野并没有看到别的问题“那我可以坐过山车了吗？”

“要回去再做一次检查才知道。”羽生忽然涌上满腔热泪盈眶的冲动，金博洋得多善良温柔又坚韧，才能把所有残忍苦难的病态暖成唇舌下的天真烂漫，羽生隔着毛衣亲吻着金博洋的肩膀，他想要抑制自己泪腺的热意，然而胸腔滚烫的酸楚被冷风吹的骤然紧缩，如冰刀冷冽，可他却好开心。

“羽生，你怎么了？”金博洋慌了，他扑腾着手脚想看看羽生，不是他想的那样对不对？羽生怎么会哭呢，金博洋生病这么多年，感受过头疼的整个身体都在痉挛发痛，肌肉抽搐仿佛要把骨头都绞碎了，但是这种心脏被人一把拽住的痛，他第一次舔尝其中滋味，才明白「感同身受」。

金博洋反手揉着羽生的头，他指尖柔软的和头发缠绵，羽生仿佛在他手下褪去全身黑色的皮毛，在空茫海面露出光滑的背脊，星辰带着满身的银辉落在鲸鱼温驯的脊背，黑沉沉的海水没过闪烁的鲸脊，海面掀起星光万千。

他控制不住身体的轻颤，也控制不住声音里的脆弱，他并没有那么无坚不摧，他其实也会用眼泪宣泄情绪，有时候，所有崇尚意志强大的词句都跟他沾不上半点关系。

“饿了，想吃炸猪排饭。”  
“不是昨天才吃了吗？”  
“昨天是自己吃，今天跟羽生一起吃，不一样。”

羽生咬着嘴唇笑了，他坐起身捂着眼睛觉得有些丢脸，不太好意思拿开手。

金博洋慢慢爬起来，一时间有些踟蹰该不该回头去看羽生，他有保护者的自尊，那是自己可以触碰的界限吗？

实际上在遇到羽生之前，金博洋根本不在乎自己的病会怎样，对他来说，病情好坏，其实没什么差别，他在真实里虚拟人生，在幻想里构筑记忆，把想象产物又错当真实，循环往复，其实对他没有任何影响，他的病只对他一个人致命，他只有他自己，他是带着病活一辈子，还是像他妈妈一样某天失足死去，他真的一点也不在意，他根本看不到自己生命的意义。

病房、毯子和拖鞋就是他未来的全部，直到羽生为他打破了那扇囹圄窗户。

他被人在乎，被人爱着，他是勇敢的黑豹先生小心翼翼护着的软肋，他是羽生的软肋啊，他太重要了，他也得为羽生保护好自己。

看，他们是一样。

跪在沙发边缘，金博洋吻上了羽生捂住眼睛的手背。

就在宇野怀疑自己要饿死在酒店大厅了，羽生和金博洋终于走了出来，他们打车去上下通吃了金博洋想吃的猪排饭，期间宇野非常符合他形象的像只弱小可怜又无助的小鹌鹑缩在座椅里，吃完猪排饭他们去逛了上下通的购物街。

夜里的熊本开始飘起了小雪，街上到处都是打着伞的人，彩色的伞顶以绮丽的圆形色块覆盖了大地黑沉沉的单调晦涩。

金博洋买了一堆衣服背包，不过这里的东西都不贵，羽生提着购物袋看着在他前面和宇野一起快步往蜂乐馒头店走去的金博洋，多少有一点点不甘心，但更多的是欣慰，他能自己去走自己的路了。

金博洋站在明黄的灯光下回头去找羽生，在充满烟火气的街道上，金博洋笑着露出一点尖尖的虎牙，他是那么的柔软，在浓稠糖衣的夜色下像一抹亮色的蜜“羽生，要吃吗？”

凝滞在人潮，绵长的冬夜霓虹混着羽生嘴里还没散去的辣味莲根，他笑眯眯的冲金博洋摇了摇头，他已经觉得够甜了，看着金博洋付完钱伸手放在蜂乐馒头烤盘上的热气里取暖，羽生把手里的袋子放在地上“天天，过来一下。”

“怎么了？”从台阶上跳下来走到羽生面前，金博洋缩着肩膀抖了抖头发上的雪。

“买了馒头我们就回去吧，外面太冷了。”骨节漂亮的手指抓着金博洋的外套兜帽拉起来，喧嚣市井被帽子掩在毛茸茸的触感下，宽大的帽檐挡住了金博洋上半张脸，阴影没过鼻尖，羽生两只手抓着帽沿，光怪陆离的色彩停留在金博洋白嫩的下颚和柔软的嘴唇上。

羽生拽着帽沿的手指往上提，金博洋整张脸都隐进黑暗，街边的店铺传来手嶌葵的《The Rose》，羽生低头像沉入无光的深海，亲亲一吻少年柔软的嘴唇，吻住了这一秒的风雪和夜色。

瞬间即永恒。

已经过了需要踮脚的年纪，金博洋却还是习惯性得踮起了脚尖，羽生退出黑暗，像经历了一场危险游戏的金博洋还沉浸在温热微妙的情愫里，他想到了一年前的露台，羽生凑近他推掉仿佛是游戏道具的帽子，两人呼出的白气在人来人往的街道上汹涌缠绵，瞬间吹散。

羽生喜欢金博洋亮亮的眼睛，闪烁光点的神采下藏着羞赧，真挚到可爱至极。

回到酒店刚巧碰到同学们在找人去班长房里玩，羽生跟着金博洋一起去了，最疯狂的大概就是在宇野的撺掇下，金博洋和羽生在同学面前跳了MJ的《Thriller》，这是羽生留学时万圣节睡衣派对当晚几乎人人都得会的集体保留节目，他们之前在家闲得无聊羽生偶尔会教教金博洋跳舞。

夜色还早，房间里的气氛正好，门窗紧闭抵挡了寒风，让屋里的人暂时忘记了这是冬天。

有人说过，当一颗星星越来越亮，那么在他最耀眼的时候，就要消亡了。

去了东京的金博洋和羽生单独搬进了公寓，奏带着浅田一起去了东京，柊留在了仙台，宇野跟着女朋友一起考去了京都，羽生在金博洋病情稳定后正式进入了公司。

金博洋的生活突然变得零零碎碎，而这只是个开始。

他高一快结束时浅田离开了奏家，她知道奏喜欢她却永远不会娶她，奏有奏的固执，愚蠢但是谁也无法动摇。

金博洋没有上高二他跳了级，夏天他在芬兰和羽生旅行时接到宇野的电话，他交往了3年的女朋友把他踹了，没有理由，很直接的说已经不喜欢他了，金博洋还记得那个个子不太高的女孩主动追宇野的画面，他们在彼此都不知道的情况下消磨殆尽了「喜欢」。

提前进入高三，更是让金博洋随时生活在失恋潮，他经常能在学校里看到分手的情侣，他认识的，他不认识的，他熟悉的，他不熟悉的，他们不是也说过会一直一直「喜欢」彼此的吗？怎么突然就不喜欢了呢？

金博洋感觉「喜欢」就像是缝在衣服上摇摇欲坠的纽扣，迟早会掉落，而你会发现当你低头试图去找回，地上却空无一物，再也没有第二次缝回去的可能。

时光像一条长长的氧化带，曾经美的、坏的，亲密的，都会被侵蚀成锈迹斑斑的过去，金博洋感觉离开仙台后，他的世界越来越凉薄，像一双手从看不见的地方伸来，一点一点拿走他记忆填充在身体里的温暖亮光，只剩一道瘦长鬼影。

如同偌大的房子，回过神来，只剩他一个人。

‘天天，我喜欢你。’

｡✧* ꧁第七幕摇摇欲坠的钟摆嘀嗒嘀嗒꧂✧*｡

在搬来东京之前，金博洋和宇野跟同学去熊本参加了毕业旅行，那是他和羽生在一起后离开羽生最久的一次，陈巍在初三下学期就回了美国，毕业旅行的晚上难免会聊到他，金博洋回忆起陈巍时，充斥在他脑海里的不是相处的记忆，而是小丑惨白又诡异的脸。

是陈巍让他知道「喜欢」并不是独一无二的，他喜欢羽生，陈巍也可以喜欢他，金博洋完全不能理解这是为什么，他只能接受。

这个困惑一直是金博洋心里的一个结，在这么多年里，一直像个病茧卡在金博洋的脑子里。

在露台那个吻后，他每天还是和羽生像以前一样相处，只是多了一份焦虑，可是当羽生在他17岁生日那晚说喜欢他后，他就变得患得患失，越「喜欢」越害怕，越幸福越不真实，金博洋不知道要凭何坚定这种脆弱的、人人都可以拥有的「喜欢」会一直只属于他。

那一瞬间，他能听到病茧在脑子里敲击着白色的硬壳，规律而有力。

他宁可羽生不要说喜欢他，就抱他，亲他，和他一起旋转到没有明天，那才让金博洋感到真实，可他不敢让羽生知道他的想法，他怕羽生担心他是不是又犯病了。

只是金博洋很清楚，他没有犯病，他的想法很多时候正常人是无法理解的，他不想羽生每天那么忙，还要来操心他，而且和羽生在一起的时候，他并不会去思考这些问题，就像他根本不记得这些事情在困扰他。

不过金博洋有偷偷给宇野打过电话，他和宇野说过，他怕别人喜欢羽生，怕羽生喜欢别人，宇野第二天就从京都坐新干线到东京，重重的弹了他的脑门让他少瞎琢磨这些没可能的事，就算全世界的人都集体变心，羽生也会一直喜欢他的。

是这样吗？

坐在飘窗上，金博洋大开着窗户吹着高楼上初秋夜晚的凉风，躺在大理石上的手机还停留在信息页面，是羽生告诉他今晚有工作要很晚才回家的消息，连着好几天好几条都是同样的内容，金博洋不想胡思乱想，可他不得不在意这一切转变的时机太巧妙。

没来由的心慌如同跗骨之蛆密密麻麻爬上金博洋的神经末梢作祟，他坐起身拍了拍胸口告诉自己都是他的病让他没有安全感，等羽生回来抱抱他就好了。

避免在多想，金博洋给房间开了灯，坐在地毯上打开PS4，摸到手柄的那一刻，金博洋想起了羽生和那个女人坐在沙发上一起打游戏的画面。

羽生给她削过苹果，送她出门的时候会帮她整理背包带子，一开始她还只是偶尔来一次，在客厅放下东西待一会儿就会离开，现在羽生休假的时候，他一放学回来就能看到她在家里，前两天羽生在厨房做饭，她就像这个家的主人一样随意走动。

金博洋一点也不喜欢她，但是羽生每次都很高兴的样子，让金博洋很不安，但是他们也没有做过什么，羽生还是只会抱着他睡觉，只亲他的额头，只对他说喜欢，那个女人不在的时候，他们还是和以前一样，似乎什么都没有变。

烦躁的扑到床上，金博洋捂着脑袋不想在继续想下去，他觉得他脑袋里塞了太多疑问、矛盾和委屈，他又不知道能不能问羽生，如果羽生觉得自己不信任他，或者说觉得自己又犯病了，羽生会很难过的。

可是自从奏和柊把那个女人带到他们家的这半个月，金博洋的占有欲已经要濒临极限了，他受不了别人在羽生身边觊觎羽生，哪怕羽生说过只喜欢他，谁都不要，他还是会焦虑，那个女人的出现就像是受潮的纸贴在他的脸上，让他难以忍受。

躺在床上金博洋尽力让自己回想过去的事，那样的羽生，怎么可能会去喜欢别人呢？可是说出口的「喜欢」他又能相信多少呢？陈巍说完「喜欢」他还不是毫无挂念的就跑回了美国。

迷迷糊糊间金博洋慢慢睡了过去，梦里却并不踏实，门的响动惊醒了还在噩梦中的金博洋，他猛地坐起身在黑暗的房间里缓了缓才下床，金博洋光着脚走到客厅，客厅没有开灯，只剩下观赏鱼缸里蓝色的灯幽幽的照出个大概的轮廓。

客厅里，羽生腿上坐着那个女人，女人搂着羽生的脖子，脚尖踩在地毯上，正在和羽生……

接吻。

他明知「喜欢」可以善变却从来没想过羽生会变，直到他亲眼看到。

金博洋一阵天旋地转，脑子胀痛太阳穴痉挛抽跳，他感觉自己在被压缩进一根枯木里，整个脑袋被挤压到充血发热，浑身塞满了皱巴巴湿乎乎的纸，金博洋还来不及从喉咙里发出声音，他眼前一黑，手脚发麻的倒在了地上。

第二天金博洋是从床上醒来。

他发现羽生走了。

金博洋光着脚找遍了每一个房间，哪里都没有羽生，站在客厅的镜子前，金博洋不知所措的注视着镜子里的自己。

羽生什么也没带走，连一件衣服也没带走，留下了他一个人和一张粉色的硬壳纸刺眼的躺在黑色的茶几上。

金博洋眼眶发热的按着肿胀钝痛的脑袋，一瞬间记忆像打开了闸口在金博洋混乱的脑子里横冲直撞。

他忘了什么，他好像忘了什么。

头痛欲裂的金博洋在浑身挤压的窒息感里，脑子闪过一些零碎的画面，他在虚无茫茫的记忆里挣扎着，试图用双手抓住那些画面。

抓住些什么呢，细碎、残缺，一团糟的脑子过电般在他颅内膨胀，病态的跳动。

婚礼。  
爱人。  
喜欢。  
……

尖细、愤怒，急躁的耳鸣尖锐的像极了小丑的尖笑，嘴角上翘刀刃的弧度，有什么从鲜红尖利的刃口淌下。

是他的记忆，金博洋伸手的瞬间，被拉拽着压缩进白色的硬壳里。

他记起来了。

他记起来那天他穿着白色的背心，外面套着一件卡其色的格子衫，柊坐在单人沙发里，奏吃着草莓，羽生和那个女人站在一起，手牵着手，说他们要结婚，日子就定在九月的最后一天，深秋的婚礼。

他呢？他在哪里？金博洋跪在地上捂着脑袋拼命地回忆他呢？他在哪里？

然而，脑子里剩下的只有羽生的声音，在一遍又一遍的重复着「喜欢」，「喜欢」，「好喜欢」。

剧烈的疼痛仿佛要把他整个剥离出这幅躯壳，金博洋意识挣扎着想要清醒，但汹涌而来的痛却捣进他胸腔里钻心剜骨，金博洋浑身肌肉伴随着剧痛开始抽搐，他视野里白光乱闪，脑子越来越模糊，金博洋恐惧于他不知道自己的记忆来自哪里，可他偏偏就是记得。

他在哪里？他当时在哪里？

浑身一阵扭曲痉挛，金博洋眼前羽生的脸一闪而过，记忆回溯，抽离、压缩，绕轴转动，在黑暗的狭窄记忆缝隙里被硬生生截断，他直接晕了过去。

咔——细微的碎裂声从遥远的深处，从没有明天的过去，从金博洋脑子深处那颗龟裂的病茧里传来。

半个小时后手机铃声在房间里突兀的响起，金博洋揉着脑袋慢悠悠的从地上爬起来。

他眼神干净，神情天真，就是浑身透着淡淡的悲哀，他像听不见手机铃声一样在客厅呆站着，好奇又充满孩子气的眼睛打量着房间，眼底尽是陌生，过了一会儿他变得急躁不安，他来回在客厅里不安的走动，似乎在找着什么。

毯子，他的毯子呢？装满星星的毯子呢？

这里好大，有好多奇怪的东西，他好害怕，他的毯子呢？

他的黑豹先生呢？

羽生呢？

金博洋瘪着嘴快哭了的开始离开客厅四处乱走，路过卧室门前，他看到大开着的窗户，还有风吹动着的白纱窗帘。

是他熟悉的窗户，窗外等着他的，是穿着黑色的夹克的羽生！

‘我们应该勇敢点。’

“可是我很胆小。”他不要毯子了，毯子很柔软不会伤害星星，羽生的怀抱也很柔软，不会伤害到他，所以他只要羽生就够了，毯子就留给星星吧。

‘再勇敢点，天天，我会抱住你。’

金博洋开心的爬上窗台，虽然有些害怕，但他还是听话的勇敢的站到了窗边，风吹在身上有点冷，不过没关系，羽生的怀抱是暖的。

踩上窄窄的窗户滑道上，有一种似曾相识的感觉，好像这样踩在过什么别的东西上，不重要了，看着眼前的羽生，金博洋笑的甜甜的松开窗框，他勇敢的冲羽生伸出手。

抬头看着羽生，金博洋白嫩的脸上微微泛红，他真的好高啊，真想让他摘一次星星，虽然自己已经不需要毯子了。

最后，男孩踮起脚尖，勇敢的扑进羽生的怀里。

与风相拥，与天光深吻。

｡✧* ꧁最后一幕是颗辣糖꧂✧*｡

刚登机的羽生给金博洋打了个电话却没人接，不会还在闹脾气吧，从他二哥半个月前带了女朋友去他们家宣布说要结婚那天开始小孩就怪怪的。

那天他大哥坐在单人沙发里，他给金博洋喂了几颗草莓，当时气氛还是挺好的，晚上把人送走小孩就不对劲了，问他他也不说，就委委屈屈的缠着自己要亲亲。

看着手机屏幕上两人剪刀手的自拍，羽生笑了笑，打开飞行模式把手机放回衣服兜里，他摸到一个硬硬的东西，是金博洋给他的姜糖。

这几年金博洋的记忆还是会偶尔混乱，比如他认为自己喜欢吃姜糖。

手指捏着白色的糖纸，想到金博洋两次被辣哭的模样，羽生剥开糖纸，把浅褐色的糖塞进嘴里，一瞬间呛鼻的辣味刺激着羽生的泪腺，奇怪，以前吃的有这么辣吗？

他怎么会有流泪的冲动。

回去得亲亲他的甜糖，这次的辣糖太辣了。

————END————

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及两首歌  
> 一首曾轶可的《辣糖》  
> 一首洛天依的《女孩你为何踮脚尖》  
> 甜甜就是太喜欢牛惹 喜欢到害怕而出现了意识障碍下的人格认知障碍 他会不断变更记忆 嫁接记忆 把自己的记忆错误修复 并不是人格分裂 只是臆想被具象化  
> 


End file.
